When no one is watching
by BQ o SK
Summary: MarcaritaxBelmouth. A god and an angel, it's a shame that they shouldn't be together... but that have never stopped Marcarita.


**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise, nor the cover image credirs to its artist "Horouka"**

 ** _When No One Is Watching_**

It was dark and the only sound on the hallways were Marcarita's heels on the floor. She had in hand a plate full of perfect purple grapes. Today she and her God stayed in the planet, it was a little boring but they needed these kind of days.

She saw the door open and just entered without asking. Belmouth was asleep sitting on the couch surrounded by five nymphs; two on his left, one in the floor between his legs, one behind and the other on his right. She saw him deeply, and glared at the nymphs. Marcarita rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Out and don't wake him up" she said raising her brows with a stoic expression on her face.

The nymphs left immediately. Once they all were out and the door was closed Marcarita approached towards him quietly. She left the plate on the table in front of him and rested her staff on the couch. She sat next to him on the couch and climbed her legs on the sofa and rested her head on his chest.

In his sleep Belmouth could feel a sweet yet characteristic aroma, he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Angel" he said. She giggled seductively. He opened one eye and saw her.

"I brought grapes"

"Oh Angel, you always know what to do"

She rearranged herself on her knees and hands. He was about to take the grapes until she took them moving them away from him.

"The God of Destruction shouldn't be fed by his own hand" she said with an 'innocent' face.

Belmouth chuckled.

"Fine, I won't refuse" he said shrugging.

Now she was only on her knees with one hand she hold the grapes while the other took one and put it in Belmouth's mouth.

"This is delicious" he said chewing "how could I compensate you this?"

"Well..." she started rolling her eyes "getting reed of the nymphs would be a start..."

"Angel, Angel" he opened his eyes to look at hers, then he sighed there was nothing he could do to change his mind "is that what you want? They bother you that much?"

She nodded.

"I mean, see them so close you makes me so mad" she said.

"Angel, there are rules" he replied "you know them"

"I know" she looked to her side "but that's not reason to have them so close to you"

He sighed. He held one hand and put it on her cheek stroking with his thump.

"I'll do it"

No one would be able to do the things his dear angel does, so why keep those nymphs if they made her mad?

"What?" the last three times she asked him that he said 'no' "oh, thank you!" she said kissing his cheek multiple times.

"But" he said stopping her "remember that we can't do anything out of here"

"It doesn't matter!" she kissed him again. He smiled.

She sat on his lap, she put her right arm on his shoulders, her left hand holding his jaw and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Angel" he said "calm down, pretty"

"What if I don't want to?" she asked giving him the most provocative glance she could.

"We would have trouble" he said.

"That haven't stop us before..." she said giving a teasing look.

Now Belmonth smirked. His right hand holding firmly her tiny waist.

If only they could be formally together, everything would be easier.

 **I'm back!**

 **Finally I wrote this MarcaritaxBelmouth one-shot. I'll keep it as an one-shot. Yeah I took inspiration from Toyotaro's original idea of Marcarita and Belmouth.**

 **Mmmmm... Wait, I was about to say something else... I remember! The continuation of Recruiting An Assassin! I have some chapters already written! I should publish it in these days, but first I wanted to make sure to publish this! And if you want to, you can releate this story to the sequel I'm writing, do what you want.**

 **I have this week college-free so... yeah I got time to write and think in everything.**

 **Btw, if you want to tell me any idea you have for the sequel feel free to share it!**

 **Now, please leave a review!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
